<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mermaid and Love Song by Siemnei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771791">Mermaid and Love Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siemnei/pseuds/Siemnei'>Siemnei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, F/F, Post-Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siemnei/pseuds/Siemnei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka and her afterlife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaname Madoka/Miki Sayaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mermaid and Love Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was rather peaceful, really. The after life. </p><p>When she was young, she feared death. But when she had to make a decision that resulted in her death, she was calm, resigned to her fate. She no longer regretted her decision. They were not productive so she chose to focus on other things. For example, the world she lived in. There were various creatures dancing around. Sayaka was commanding one of her minions to bring her some dessert while a girl bounced into her territory.</p><p>“Do you have cheesecakes?” It was like the girl had springs in her steps. Momoe Nagisa was in a good mood today. Sayaka sighed. “Sadly, no.”</p><p>“Oh.” Nagisa deflated and walked to the exit. “Go ask Mami. She might make them today,” Sayaka said to Nagisa’s back. Nagisa thanked her and ran off.</p><p>Suddenly there was a ray of bright light in the normally dark auditorium. “Mami will make cheesecakes today?” Madoka descended from above. Her floaty white dress, white ribbons, and long hair transformed into more mortal form when she took a seat. The ray of light slowly faded away.</p><p>“Maybe,” Sayaka replied. With both of them now wearing school uniforms, it was almost possible to think nothing had changed at all.</p><p>However, everything had changed, including Sayaka and Madoka.</p><p>Madoka shifted in her seat. “What are you planning to do today?” Sayaka thought of how to answer for a while before she opted for honesty. “I don’t know what to do with this much time on my hands.” Madoka turned to her with shining eyes. “There’re many things you can do. You’ve time! We can go to do them together! Like swimming, singing-” “Madoka.” Sayaka interrupted her. “Those’re too many activities even for me. Swimming and singing at the same time would be a nightmare!” Madoka giggled at that. </p><p>“So, what do you really want to do?” Madoka inquired. “Hmm...maybe finding a date?” Sayaka stretched. She might have sat in the same position for too long. </p><p>“Could I be your date?” Sayaka froze mid-stretch. She turned to look at Madoka who was now staring at the floor. “You’re serious, aren’t you?” “Of course I’m serious!” Madoka huffed. “I have a feeling for you for a long time, b-but you can refuse though. I don’t mind. We can pretend this conversation never happened.” Madoka hastily added, eyes still downcast.</p><p>Sayaka laughed. “Why’d you even like me?” </p><p>Madoka’s eyes met hers. “What not to like? One time you even rescued me like a knight in shining armor!” “Well, I don’t have armor.” Saya closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head. “We can make one!” Madoka declared. Sayaka smiled. “Let’s go then.” She got up and offered her hand to Madoka. Madoka beamed and took her hand. </p><p> </p><p>At that moment, everything seemed to be alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this short story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>